Until Then
by simplystupified77
Summary: What I imagine to be Klaus & Caroline's final good-bye in 5x11.


She couldn't remember when they had moved to the ground. Was it after the third, or maybe, fourth time? She lost count. All she could see was the sun dipping down, hiding behind the trees, the last shades of a pinkish hue highlighting the sky. Leaves and dirt were meshing in her hair as he took one final thrust into her, making her moan his name to the wind as she arched her head back. Her body was tingling in the throes of pleasure as she let herself finally fall over the edge. She exploded at the feeling of his juice filling her up as his emptied into her.

This magnificent feeling was something she never wanted to end. Neither of them did, it seemed, for it was a couple of minutes before he slowly and agonizingly pulled out of her, his eyes never leaving hers. Eventually, he rolled off of her and lay by her side as he heard her sigh. Neither of them moved or said a word as they just lay side-by-side, naked, taking the time to breathe and collect their thoughts together. Eventually, she felt Klaus grab her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. She felt herself move closer to him as he pulled her slightly on top of him, so that she was partially cuddling his right side.

"Caroline…" he began, wanting to break the tension that would inevitably rise between them.

"Shhhh..." she whispered as her right hand grabbed at his necklace and silently played with it, while his left hand gently tousled her blonde curls and his other hand slowly stroked her lower back.

She silenced him because she didn't want this feeling to end. This wondrous simplicity. She knew that the moment he opened his mouth, the feeling would go away. The simplicity, the wonder, the magic- gone. All rationale would rush back and reality would set in. The sun was entirely gone now, with the first hints of stars appearing, covering the vast sky above. Alas, just as the sun had let go of its color and heat, she knew it was time to let go. She traced his feather/bird tattoo with her index finger, silently tracing each one as he relished in her careful touch.

"What does this mean?" Caroline asked, analyzing the art on his shoulder. He looked down at her, her blue eyes focused on his tattoo. She was so deliciously beautiful. Even with her messed up hair and flushed cheeks, she was stunning. She almost seemed to glow against the cold, dark ground.

He contemplated her question before deciding on his careful answer.

"I had this done after _someone's_ birthday last year. That someone reminded me that time is no constraint for a vampire, that I am not constrained. That I have the freedom to explore the world and…I do not have to be alone to do it," Klaus finished. Caroline felt herself still during his explanation. She looked up at him for the first time in what felt like hours.

"Wait, you got this done after you're little speech to me about seeing the world? After you saved me for the first time?"

"Right," he stated with a tone of finality, making it clear he was done discussing the subject. She sensed some deeper meaning but didn't want to broach the topic any longer. Instead, she chose a more light-hearted statement to break the growing tension. She went back to playing with his spade-shaped necklace.

"You know you've ruined me for all other men, right?" she said teasingly. He raised his eyebrows and chuckled at her statement, floored by her admittance. Klaus felt a sense of pride and wolfish superiority wash over him.

"Is that so?" he grinned.

"I'm not going to lie. But, you are like _a billion_," she teased. "You probably invented half those moves yourself." He chuckled at her response and grinned even more as he saw her giggle at her own joke. He loved the way she smiled and laughed. Her laugh was music to his hybrid ears and her smile lit a flame inside his unbeating heart.

"As much as I might like to take all the credit, it does take two to tango. And I must say, my dance partner was quite the performer," he said seriously, still toying with another strand of her hair. Caroline felt herself blush. He could sense a question forming in her features.

"How was it….for you?" she asked slowly, almost as if she was too embarrassed to be asking in the first place, but too curious and honest for her own good. Klaus froze and marveled at the girl before him. Here she was, blissfully naked and in the arms of a complete monster who tried to kill her friends, killed countless people and caused much anguish to her home of Mystic Falls. Yet, she wanted to know if she was good enough for him. And people wondered why he was so fond of the beautiful blonde before him.

"That's what you're worried about?" he asked incredulously as he pulled her tighter to him, loving the feeling of her breasts on his body. "Caroline, I've lived for over a thousand years, experiencing both the best and the worst that life has to offer. I can honestly tell you that today is in my top five best days of all time," he admitted. A small smile formed on Caroline's lips; he could feel it against his chest. She looked up at his deep blue eyes, almost to check if he was telling the truth.

"When are you going to realize, love, that you are good enough? You will always be good enough, even if those in Mystic Falls make you feel otherwise, or make you feel unappreciated, or second-rate. I said it once before and I shall say it again, small town-boys, small-town life, it won't be _enough for you_." That was all it took for Caroline to break the eye contact between them and lean down to kiss him gently on his pink, swollen lips. He returned the favor fervently and marveled in her taste.

How could he know everything she felt so deeply? How did he know that she never felt good enough? And how come he was the only person on the planet who made her feel the exact opposite. Klaus made her feel like a person, a first choice, -_enough_. All she wanted to do was thank him for seeing so deep into her soul and so she poured her appreciation into that kiss. This kiss was not sexual; it was much more than that. This kiss felt romantic and important, as if they weren't quite ready to let go of eachother yet.

Eventually she pulled away and sighed, knowing their time was coming to a close. Klaus closed his eyes and drew in a breath, taking in her scent and the happiness he felt in that very moment. He did not want to let go of this care-free moment that he knew would haunt him for the rest of his eternal life. He had made her a promise that he had no intention of breaking, no matter how badly he wanted to. It was worth it to make that promise, to finally make Caroline realize her true feelings for him.

"Caroline…you never did _tell_ me your confession…" he began slowly, hoping she wouldn't pull away in anger. So it surprised him when she just chuckled at his statement. He looked down at her questioningly.

"So showing you wasn't enough? Now I have to tell you how I feel about you?" she asked jokingly, slapping him lightly on his chest.

"I would not be opposed to hearing what you have to say," he smiled sheepishly, hoping she really would tell him what was on her mind.

"Fine, but then you have to tell me how you really feel about me, got it?" He nodded and waited anxiously for her to say something.

"Well, Klaus, the truth is that I was never really sure how I felt about you until today. I knew that I was attracted to you and that I enjoyed our constant bickering and I actually grew to miss it. I actually missed you while you were away and seeing you today made me realize just how much. I don't know if I can ever get past what you did, but I still replay what you said to me on graduation night. About you being my last love. I guess I kind of always hold you to that. That one day you will be my last love. And as terrifying as it is to think about, it also excites me and it gives me something to look forward to. I look forward to that day, however long it takes." She said slowly, but honestly.

If there was anything he loved about this girl, it was her honesty. She never held anything back and he appreciated her all the more for it. Klaus was slightly surprised by her confession but it made him smile nonetheless. He knew in his heart he would always wait for this glowing baby vampire in his arms.

"Caroline, you don't know the impact that you have had on my life. My entire being for that matter. I find myself becoming much more involved in human affairs and attempting to be a better person, and it is all your influence. I know that I am too far gone to ever become a good person or someone actually worthy of being good enough for you, but I sometimes find myself in situations thinking 'what would Caroline say if she could see you like this?' That is your influence, sweetheart, and frankly, it terrifies me. I have never been this affected by a person, yet you strike me to my core. You're honest, beautiful, encouraging, and you see the good in every situation, no matter what. I guess I fancy you because you try to see the good in me, even when the whole world is telling you not to. You are a fighter and you don't fear me or back down. Caroline, you are the light that brightens my darkness," he finished truthfully, hoping he wouldn't scare her away. He meant every word and wanted her to know the truth.

Caroline's eyes widened as he spoke. She knew he meant every word he said and felt tears brimming her eyes. Not wanting to ruin the moment, she took a breath and swallowed her tears, hoping she could mask her emotions. Did she really have that much of an effect on him? Has he really tried to be a better person? Caroline couldn't believe that she could affect someone to this point, especially not the big bad hybrid. She smiled and sat up, pulling him up with her. Then she wrapped him in the tightest embrace, her breasts tight against his heaving chest, surprised by her reaction. She dispensed her feelings and emotions into the hug, hoping he could feel it. He hugged her back, taking in her scent and marveling in the feel of Caroline in his arms, safe and away from the world. This was just a glimpse of what could be, he thought sadly.

"You know, something Stefen once told me keeps replaying in my head and I just haven't been able to forget it. He said, 'We've all done horrible things. And I'm sitting here trying to figure out what makes us any better than Klaus. And I think it's just that we have family we can trust,'" she stated matter-of-factly. Klaus sat in silence as he contemplated what she admitted. She continued.

"I know you are the way you are because you can't trust anyone. And I understand why you can't trust anybody, because no one has ever given you a reason to trust them. Your parents destroyed any trust you may have once had and your relationship with your siblings is so beyond repair. People either betray you or fear you. You're lonely and it hurts me to know that there isn't a single person on this planet you can trust. I just want you to know that I can be that person for you. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday," she said with an air of finality, knowing she wasn't looking for a response. It was a statement or truth that he needed to hear.

Klaus took in each word, stroking her back as her melodic voice wrapped its way into his still heart. Her words made his soul hurt and he could almost feel tears threatening to break free. His response was a measured soft kiss on her forehead. She just clung to him tighter.

After many moments, they eventually pulled apart and helped eachother stand. They gathered their clothing and put on what wasn't ripped or torn. Her jeans and jacket were in one piece, but the same couldn't be said for Caroline's shirt and pink bra.

"You really had to rip my bra?" she laughed as she held up the two pieces, while zipping up her jacket. He just smirked and shrugged, laughing along with her. Once they were dressed, they could feel the finality setting in, and neither wanted to let go. Caroline slowly approached him and flashed him against the tree they first made love on.

"Are you going to keep your promise?" she asked him seriously, gazing into his eyes for any hints. He waited before responding.

"Do you want me to?" he whispered questioningly, hoping she would say no. He looked back into her deep blue eyes. Klaus could see that she was agonizing over her decision.

"Yes." Klaus felt his head fall down sadly, looking at the ground. He knew it was what she would say, although he was hoping she would have changed her mind. He knew that she wanted control of whatever this was, and for once, he was going to relinquish that control over to her, no matter how much it killed him.

"Then the ball is in your court, love. I stand by my first promise, however long it takes." Caroline smiled, happy that he understood her reasoning behind her decisions. He had finally given her the control she needed to figure out whatever this relationship between them was. Suddenly, she grabbed his necklace and pulled herself closer to him, so that his lips were centimeters from her own.

"However, I want to make one thing clear," he added. Caroline looked at him questioningly, wondering what we was about to say.

"Caroline, you do what you have to do, and I will do the same. Go, grow, learn, live out your human fantasies, fall in love, experience heart break, cry your eyes out, sing at the top of your lungs and dance at the top of a mountain. Do it all. Live your life and I will live mine," he paused to collect his thoughts and heaved a long sigh before continuing.

"But just know that the moment you come back into my life, is the moment that you will be mine. No matter what I am doing or who I am with at the time, the second you appear in my life is the second that 'you and I' begins. You will be mine and I will be yours, always. Can you agree to those terms?"

She nodded right before descending her lips on his for one final good-bye kiss. Klaus and Caroline poured everything they had into this final kiss and each felt at peace with eachother, content for the time being. Eventually, Klaus pulled away and raised his hands behind his neck to take off his spade necklace that she seemed to love playing with so much. He stared straight into the eyes of this baby vampire that he had grown so fond of and put the necklace around her neck, snapping it into place. Caroline stroked it gently with her fingers, wondering why he was giving it to her. She questioned him with her eyes.

"So you'll always have a piece of me with you." Caroline beamed and clung to it with her hand tightly, almost hoping it would make an impression in her hand. With a last peck on his cheek and final gaze in his deep blue eyes, Caroline turned around and began walking away. Before she could disappear behind the trees, she turned her head over her shoulder and smiled at her future, leaving a grinning Klaus standing in her wake.


End file.
